Tout commence par une mission
by ameliedavid
Summary: Lorsque le NCIS découvre les cadavres de deux agents envoyés en mission sous-couverture depuis une dizaine d'années, le directeur décide d'envoyer Tony et Ziva à leur place afin de terminer leur travail. Coincés seuls pendant plusieurs mois dans une bel
1. Deux cadavres, trois morts

_La fête battait son plein. Une centaine de Marines se sont réunis pour fêter les 30 ans du lieutenant McCoy. L'athlétique brun au regard charmeur enchaînait les danses au bras de son épouse. Malgré son ventre arrondi, la jeune femme ne fatiguait pas. La beau bronzée, elle semblait ne pas être d'origine américaine. Ses courbes arrondies et sa splendide chevelure brune ne laissaient aucun homme indifférent. Mais elle continuait de tournoyer au bras de son mari tandis que les coupes de champagne se vidaient et que le buffet se dégarnissait. A minuit, le gâteau d'anniversaire arriva. Alors que le lieutenant soufflait les bougies sous les applaudissements de ses amis et collègues, sa femme, mue par un réflexe qui ne l'avait jamais quitté, attrapa l'étoile de David suspendue à son cou et sourit. La sérénité qu'elle ressentait se reflétait dans ses yeux._

_ Le lendemain matin, le service de nettoyage passa. La salle où les festivités avaient eu lieu était désordonnée. Un jeune employé aperçut quelqu'un allongé entre les tables au fond de la pièce. Il s'avança en direction de celui qu'il pensait être un ivrogne trop soûl le veille pour rentrer chez lui. A quelques mètre du lieu, il remarqua une femme enceinte allongée aux côtés de l'individu. Sa longue robe noire était tachée de rouge. Une flaque de sang s'élargissait sous son corps. Une étoile de David flottait dans la mare rougeâtre, sûrement arraché du cou de la victime. L'homme allongé à ses côtés tenait la main de son épouse. Le couple avait été tué par balles avec le révolver qui reposait à côté. Les deux mains enlacées et leurs alliances sur le dessus, ils semblaient être partis pour un paradis de bonheur._

_Au NCIS, la journée débutait. Ziva et McGee étaient assis à leur bureau ; ils travaillaient sous l'œil attentif de Gibbs. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Tony en sortit tout essoufflé. Il s'avança dans l'openspace et se dirigea vers son bureau._

**GIBBS : **Tu es en retard, Dinozzo!

**TONY : **J'étais en train de … non rien, patron!

_Le regard que lui lança Gibbs suffit à arrêter le bel italien. Ce dernier posa ses affaires et s'assit derrière son bureau avant de se mettre rapidement au travail sous l'œil moqueur de ses coéquipiers. Le téléphone sonna, sortant les agents de leur torpeur. Gibbs décrocha._

**GIBBS : **Agent spécial Gibbs … d'accord … on arrive tout de suite …

_Il raccrocha avant de prendre ses affaires et de se tourner vers son équipe qui attendait ses ordres._

**GIBBS :** Prenez vos affaires, un Marine et sa femme ont été retrouvés morts, le corps criblé de balles.

_L'équipe du NCIS arriva rapidement sur les lieux du crime. Tandis que Gibbs discutait avec l'inspecteur de police, les trois agents se dirigèrent vers les cadavres. Ziva, qui était devant ses coéquipiers s'arrêta brusquement._

**MC GEE : **Ça va Ziva?

**ZIVA : **J'ai l'impression de connaître cette femme mais j'arrive pas à me souvenir d'où … je dois me tromper et confondre avec quelqu'un!

_Entre temps, Tony s'était agenouillé près des corps. Avec ses gants, il attrapa le pendentif avant de le montrer à ses collègues._

**TONY : **Tu ne te trompes pas, il y a de fortes chances que tu connaisses cette femme, elle est juive.

**GIBBS : **Où est Ducky?

**MC GEE :** Euh … il arrive patron.

_Gibbs qui venait de rejoindre son équipe autour des cadavres les regarda. Aucun des trois ne bougeait._

**GIBBS :** Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici?

**TONY : **Cette femme est juive et Ziva pense la connaître. C'est affreux, elle s'est pris deux balles dans le ventre …

_Ducky et Palmer arrivèrent, mettant fin au silence qui pesait sur la scène de crime._

**DUCKY :** Je suis désolé madame à l'idée que vous ne mettrez jamais votre enfant au monde.

**GIBBS : **Elle était enceinte de combien, Ducky?

**DUCKY : **Je dirais … environ 8 mois. On aurait pas pu sauver le bébé par césarienne. Il est mort, tué par ces deux balles, et ce peut-être même avant sa mère.

**TONY : **Mon dieu!

**DUCKY : **J'en serais sûr quand j'aurais fait des analyses. En revanche, je peux affirmer qu'ils sont morts aux alentours de 5h ce matin.

_Le portable de Gibbs sonna, mettant fin à la conversation._

**GIBBS : **Agent spécial Gibbs … d'accord Directeur. Nous arrivons.

_Après avoir raccroché, il se tourna vers son équipe._

**GIBBS :** On ne s'occupe pas de cette enquête. Le directeur a une mission pour nous. Il nous attend au NCIS.


	2. Nouvelle mission souscouverture

_L'équipe de Gibbs était dans l'ascenseur. Ils se demandaient tous pourquoi cette enquête ne leur avit pas été confiée._

**ZIVA : **Ca m'énerve, je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom sur cette femme.

**TONY : **Tu l'as connu ici ou en Israël?

**ZIVA : **Israël.

**GIBBS : **Vous en êtes sûr, Ziva?

**ZIVA :** Oui. Je me souviens très bien de nous deux, galopant toute la journée quand on était petite.

**TONY : **Je ne savais pas que tu savais faire de l'équitation enfin bref, c'était peut-être une de tes amies d'enfance quoique...

_CLING! L'ascenseur s'ouvrit avant que Tony ne finisse sa phrase ce qui valait sûrement mieux pour lui vu le regard noir que lui jetait sa partenaire._

_Le directeur Vance fit asseoir l'équipe dans la salle de conférence. Tout le monde était là, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Mc Gee, Abby, Ducky et même Palmer._

**VANCE :** Si je vous ai tous réuni, c'est parce-que j'ai une mission d'infiltration de la plus haute importance à vous confier.

**MC GEE :** Le lieutenant McCoy et sa femme ont été assassinés ; pour quelles raisons avez-vous besoin d'une infiltration?

**VANCE : **Le lieutenant John McCoy n'est pas un Marine et Srah McCoy n'est pas une simple épouse de militaire.

**TONY : **Je sais. Ce sont des espions russes du KGB infiltrés aux E-U depuis des années comme dans le film... Aïe patron!

_La claque que lui mit Gibbs suffit à le faire taire._

**VANCE :** En 99, le NCIS et le Mossad ont mis à jour une opération de détournement d'informations. Un groupuscule du réseau Al-Quaïda, formé en majeure partie par d'anciens officiers du Mossadles plus doués, en était responsable...

**TONY : **...eh Ziva, je suis sûr qu'ils voudraient t'embaucher, ils t'ont jamais proposer un contrat?

_CLAC!_

**GIBBS : **A la prochaine sottise que tu dis, Dinozzo, tu fais la paperasse pendant 1 mois.

**VANCE : **Cette cellule avait des contacts parmi les officiers de l'armée américaine qui leur fournissaient des renseignements sur notre position, notre armement ou d'autres choses...

**PALMER : **Mais, ils ont pas le droit, c'est illégal!

**ABBY : **Ce n'est pas parce-que c'est illégal que personne ne le fait!

**VANCE : **En tout cas, nos deux agences ont décidées de s'allier dans cette affaire. Nous voulions trouver le responsable de cette cellule ; nous avons donc envoyer deux de nos meilleurs agents sous couverture.

**TONY :** Donc, si j'ai bien suivi, le lieutenant John McCoy est en réalité un agent du NCIS infiltré. Mais qui est Sarah McCoy?

**ZIVA : **L'officier du Mossad Sarah David en mission sur le sol américain pour l'opération "Miami".

_Tous se tournèrent vers Ziva, tentant d'assimiler ses dernières paroles ; Sarah n'était pas une de ses amies d'enfance..._

**ZIVA : **Elle était ma cousine , je ne l'ai plus revu depuis mes 15 ans.

**VANCE :** L'agent Carter et l'officier David ont bien rempli leur mission. En 11 ans,ils ont rencontrés 3 fois la cellule. A chaque fois qu'ils étaient contactés, ils nous prévenaient mais nous n'avons jamais réussi à mettre la main sur le chef de cette cellule. Notre dernier contact avec eux a eu lieu il y a 1 mois.

**GIBBS :** Ils ont revu les menbres de cette cellule?

**VANCE : **Non, mais ils n'allaient pas tarder à le faire.

**PALMER : **Mais que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi sont-ils morts?

**TONY : **Je ne sais pas Palmer... peut-être se sont-ils entretués?

_Le regard noir de Ziva le glaça et il se tut ne voulant pas affronter l'israélienne._

**VANCE : **Le Directeur David et moi avons préféré poursuivre l'opération mais nous l'arrêterons si nous ne la réussissons pas la prochaine fois qu'ils nous contactent.

**TONY :** J'adore les missions sous-couvertures, ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs.

_Ziva et lui se regardèrent avant de sourire._

**VANCE :** Cette mission sera plus dur que celle du couple Ranier. Agent David, d'après votre père, vous serez la plus apte à remplacer l'officier David. Nous comptons aussi sur vous pour trouver d'éventuelles notes.

**ZIVA : **Vous oubliez un détail, ma cousine allait bientôt accoucher... ce qui est loin d'être mon cas.

**TONY : **Tu vas devoir jouer les femmes enceintes, Ziva. Je t'imagine bien avec un gros ventre.

**GIBBS : **Et toi, tu joueras le futur père!

_Ziva sourit en voyant son collègue se renforgnait. Ils allaient bien s'amuser tous les deux._

**MC GEE : **Mais ils ont été tués, sûrement par la cellule qui avait découvert leur couverture...

**ZIVA : **Les hommes de la cellule sont d'anciens officiers du Mossad. Si ils avaient commis ces assassinats, ils l'auraient fait plus proprement et n'auraient jamais commis l'erreur de laisser l'arme du crime.

**TONY : **Donc, ils ne savent pas qu'ils sont morts et nous pourrons aisément prendre leur place.

**VANCE :** Nous avons tout préparé. Le lieutenant McCoy a été muté à partir d'aujourd'hui à Quantico ainsi vous aurez de nouveaux collègues. Dr Mallard, vous devez recueillir le maximum d'informations sur l'agent Carter et l'officier David. Melle Sciuto, vous regarderez les videos surveillances de l'ancienne villa du couple. Tirez-en tout ce que vous pouvez. L'agent McGee ous aidera. Gibbs, vous supervisez le tout.

**ZIVA : **Cette mission sera longue. Je ne pourrais faire croire indéfiniment que je suis enceinte.

**VANCE :** Tout est prévu. Dans un mois, nous ferons croire à votre accouchement puis les services sociaux vous confieront un nouveau-né.

**ZIVA : **Tomber enceinte pendant une mission est la pire idée que Sarah n'ait jamais eu.

**VANCE : **Surtout n'oubliez pas que vous devez allr voir fréquemment votre médecin. Palmer vous rencontrera sous couverture ; nous avons déjà préparé un cabinet. D'autres questions?

**GIBBS :** Quand commence-t-on?

**VANCE : **Demain matin mais avant les agents David et Dinozzo devront passer un test psychologique. C'est obligatoire pour une mission aussi longue.


	3. Evaluation psychologique

_Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Tony et Ziva durent apprendre tous les détails nécessaires à leur couverture avec l'aide d'Abby et de Ducky. Le soir venu, Tony invita sa partenaire à dîner pour préparer les derniers points de leur mission. Alors qu'ils discutaient sur le canapé, une bière à la main, le téléphone de Tony sonna._

**TONY :** Agent spécial Dinozzo... bonsoir monsieur... oui, nous en avons été informé... je préfèrerais ce soir... elle est avec moi... passez chez moi, nous vous attendons... merci!

**ZIVA : **Que ce passe-t-il?

**TONY : **Un psychologue va passer nous voir. Tu sais, Vance avait dit que nous devions passer une évaluation avant de partir en mission.

**ZIVA : **Je n'ai jamais aimé ça.

**TONY :** Moi non plus.

**ZIVA : **Une fois, quand j'étais au Mossad, j'ai fait fuir un psychologue ; il a démissionné juste après notre entretien.

**TONY : **C'est bizarre... mais ça ne m'étonne pas, venant de toi!

_Elle le frappa à l'épaule avant de rire avec lui. Tout le monde connaisssait son caractère ainsi que son aversion à parler d'elle-même ; les psychologues ne devaient pas en mener large avec elle._

_ La porte sonna et Tony alla ouvrir. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années se tenait dans l'encadrement. Il entra et s'assit face aux deux agents après s'être présenter._

**PSY :** Je vais commencer par essayer de cerner vos personnalités individuelles avant d'étudier votre relation. Nous allons commencer par vous, Mademoiselle.

**ZIVA : **Pas de problème.

**PSY :** Vous vous appelez Ziva David, née le 4 juillet 1985 à Tell-Aviv.

**ZIVA : **Vous avez lu ça dans mon dossier donc je ne pense pas qu'il y ait d'erreur.

_Tony réprima un sourire devant l'attitude de sa partenaire._

**PSY :** Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous aux Etats-Unis?

**ZIVA : **Cinq ans!

**PSY : **Parlez-moi de votre arivée ici. Que s'est-il passé?

**ZIVA : **J'i été mutée.

**PSY :** Pouvez-vous développer?

**ZIVA : **Je voulais m'éloigner quelque temps du Mossad et de son Directeur donc j'ai demandé mon affectation au NCIS.

**PSY :** Y aurait-il un lien entre cette affaire et votre désir de vous éloigner du Mossad?

**ZIVA : **Mon demi-frère, Ari, avait tué l'agent Todd pour se venger de notre père. J'avais le droit de remettre en question ma... loyauté envers le Directeur David.

**PSY :** Vous êtes un agent du NCIS à part entière maintenant. Vous avez quitté le Mossad?

**ZIVA : **Oui.

**PSY :** Bon, passons à vous, agent Dinozzo. Votre prénom est Anthony, né le 2 décembre 1983, américain.

**TONY : **D'origine italienne. Vous connaissez l'Italie? C'est un pays magnifique comme dans le film...

**ZIVA : **Tony!

**TONY : **Désolé, continuons!

**PSY : **Vous êtes au NCIS depuis longtemps, non?

**TONY :** 9 ans environ ; je suis l'agent le plus expérimenté de l'équipe.

**ZIVA : **On se demande toujours en quoi tu l'es, d'ailleurs. En drague, peut-être?

**TONY : **Dis-moi, ma chère Ziva, qui est-ce qui craquait sur le frère du lieutenant Grimes la semaine dernière? Tu es allée trois fois chez lui pendant l'enquête et ça fait beaucoup.

**ZIVA : **Ce n'est pas moi qui admirait le décolleté de sa pauvre veuve au moins et...

**PSY : **Hum... hum...

**TONY :** Désolé!

**PSY : **Reprenons. Avez-vous des frères et soeurs, agent Dinozzo?

**TONY : **Aucun.

**PSY :** Vos parents?

**TONY :** Etre flic n'était pas assez bien pour eux. Je ne veux pas en parler.

**PSY : **Vous travaillez ensemble depuis longtemps?

**TONY ET ZIVA :** Cinq ans!

**PSY :** Avez-vous toujours été dans la même équipe?

**ZIVA : **Oui.

**TONY : **Sauf quand on a été séparé.

**PSY : **Quand?

**ZIVA : **Pendant quatre mois, il ya deux ans, l'équipe a été dissoute.

**TONY :** Et... l'année dernière... Ziva est... retournée au Mossad pour quelques mois.

**PSY :** Que s'est-il passé?

**TONY : **Je préfère ne pas en parler.

**PSY : **Pour quelle raison?

**TONY : **Trop... personnel!

**PSY :** Et vous, mademoiselle David?

**ZIVA : **Non, je ne veux pas en parler.

**PSY :** D'accord. Professionellemnt, vous vous entendez-bien?

**TONY ET ZIVA : **Oui. Il y a une très bonne ambiance au bureau.

**PSY :** Comment qualifierez-vous votre relation?

**TONY : **Euh...

**ZIVA : **C'est très compliqué...

**TONY : **On est très proche, plus que de simples collègues.

**ZIVA : **On a totalement confiance l'un dans l'autre.

**TONY : **Ce qui est normal vu que l'on est partenaire.

**ZIVA : **Sur le terrain, on doit pouvoir confier jusqu'à sa vie à son coéquipier et ce sans le moindre doute.

**TONY : **Plusieurs fois, nous nous sommes sauvés la vie mutuellement.

**PSY : **Avez-vous déjà entretenu une relation amoureuse?

**TONY : **Nous deux? Vous voulez rire?

**ZIVA : **Je le supporte suffisament toute la journée!

**TONY : **On est les derniers agents du NCIS qui sortiraient ensemble!

**ZIVA :** De toute manière, Tony n'est qu'un coureur de jupons.

**TONY : **Ziva est une ninja déjantée capable de vous tuer sans éprouver le moindre remords.

**ZIVA : **J'EN AI MARRE QUE TU ME PRENNES POUR UN ASSASSIN SANS SENTIMENT!

**TONY : **ET MOI, QUE TU ME PRENNES POUR UN DRAGUEUR INVETERE!

**PSY : **Avez-vous déjà eu des relations sexuelles?

**TONY ET ZIVA : **Ensemble? Aucune!

**TONY :** Vous avez vraiment des idées bizzares!

**PSY : **Un de mes collègues avait parlé dans son rapport de " tension sexuelle " entre vous.

**ZIVA : **Je n'appellerais pas ça comme ça. On se cherche...

**TONY :** On se taquine...

**ZIVA : **...mais c'est tout.

**TONY : **Il faut bien s'occupper les jours sans enquêtes.

**PSY : **Y a-t-il des tabous entre vous?

**TONY ET ZIVA : **On ne parle pas du passé.

**TONY : **On n'interroge pas l'autre là-dessus...

**ZIVA : **Car on ne veut pas être interrogé.

**TONY : **On évite de parler de certaines personnes aussi, si ce n'est pas nécessaire.

**PSY : **Quelles sont ces personnes?

...


	4. Evaluation psychologique suite

ZIVA : Jeanne Benoît et Michael Rivkin

PSY : Je vois que vous ne voulez pas en parler. Changeons de sujet. Avez-vous déjà fait une opération sous couvertures?

TONY : Oui, il y a quatre ans. Nous nous sommes faits passer pour un couple de tueurs à gages.

ZIVA : On a passé le week-end dans une suite d'hôtel de luxe.

PSY : Très bien mais je ne peux pas vous donner mon autorisation tant que nous n'aurons pas parlé de Jeanne et Mickael.

TONY ET ZIVA : ...

PSY : Commençons par Mademoiselle Benoît. Expliquez-moi, agent Dinozzo, comment tout celà a-t-il commencé?

TONY : A l'époque, je dirigeais l'équipe ; Gibbs était parti à la retraite. La directrice m'a appelé dans son bureau ; elle avait une mission à me confier. Elle voulait arrêter un trafiquant d'armes appelé "La Grenouille" ; mais elle avait besoin pour celà que je l'approche en séduisant sa fille...

PSY : ... Jeanne Benoît...

TONY : ...oui. Je ne devais en parler à personne. J'ai réussi à cacher à tout le monde ma mission mais... Ziva se posait de plus en plus de questions.

PSY : Pourquoi?

ZIVA : Tony recevait de nombreux coups de fil de l'hôpital, il avait même un bracelet d'hôpital autour du poignet une fois. Il était mon partenaire et je m'inquiètais pour sa santé ; c'était normal.

TONY : Jeanne était médecin ; elle travaillait à l'hôpital. Quand je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais plus cacher tout ça à Ziva, je lui ai parlé de ma liaison avec Jeanne mais elle n'a jamais su pour la mission avant que celle-ci prenne fin.

PSY : Et... comment tout celà s'est-il terminé?

TONY : Lorsque l'on a arrêté la mission, je lui ai avoué la vérité mais elle n'a pas supporter qu'il ait pu y avoir des secrets entre nous. Elle est partie et n'est jamais revenu. Enfin, si on passe la fois où elle m'a accusée du meurtre de son père!

PSY : Quels étaient vos sentiments pour elle?

TONY : J'étais... tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle m'a fait découvrir le vrai sens du verbe " aimer " mais elle n'était pas la femme de ma vie.

PSY : Et vous Ziva ; comment avez-vous réagi en apprenant la vérité?

ZIVA : J'étais furieuse contre lui pour m'avoir..., nous avoir menti. Puis quand on l'a cru mort, j'ai... j'ai vraiment eu peur de le perdre ; Tony est le meilleur partenair que j'ai jamais eu. Finalement j'ai compris à quel point cette histoire l'avait blessé et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'aider.

PSY : Je comprends. Je pense que vous pouvez reconnaître que ce n'était pas si dur de parler de tout celà.

TONY : Oh que si!

ZIVA : Vous avez de la chance d'être encore vivant.

PSY : ...

TONY : Elle déteste être questionnée.

PSY : J'en ai connu d'autres comme ça. Est-ce vous Ziva qui avit connu Michael Rivkin en premier?

ZIVA : Oui.

PSY : Comment?

ZIVA : Lors d'une mission pour le Mossad.

PSY : Etais-ce récent?

ZIVA : Non, on a été partenaire lorsque l'équipe a été dissoute et que j'ai été réaffecté au Mossad.

PSY : Que s'est-il passé lorsque vous êtes retournée en Amérique?

ZIVA : On a ontinué à se voir. Je m'arrangeais pour retourner en Israël durant mes congés.

PSY : Si j'ai bien compris, vous sortiez enemble?

ZIVA : Oui, en quelque sorte.

PSY : Et que s'est-il passé?

ZIVA : Michael a commencé à être mêler d'un peu trop près à nos enquêtes.

PSY : C'est comme celà que vous l'avez connu, Tony?

TONY : J'avais déjà entendu Ziva lui parler au téléphone et j'avais trouvé une photo de lui dans son bureau.

ZIVA : Quand cesseras-tu de fouiller dans mes affaires?

TONY : Tu ne le sais pas quand je le fais donc ça ne te dérange pas.

ZIVA : Si je te vois le nez dans mon bureau, je te jure que je te tranche la gorge.

PSY : Pouvons-nous en revenir à Michael Rivkin. Que s'est-il passé, Ziva?

ZIVA : J'ai tout de suite su que c'était lui qui avait tué l'agent de la DEA quand on a rtrouvé l'autre cadavre. J'ai demandé à un officier du Mossad de le rapatrier de force en Israël car on ne le contrôlait plus mais...

TONY : ... j'avais des doutes quand à l'implication de Rivkin dans cette affaire. Je suis allé chez Ziva après le boulot car je voulais être sûr qu'elle n'était pas mêlée à tout ça. Et puis je suis tombé sur Rivkin. On a discuté, ça à tourner en bagarre et il a essayé de me tuer. Je me suis défendu mais j'ai été contraint de le tuer pour rester en vie.

ZIVA : J'étais en train d'arriver devant chez moi. Je les ai vu se disputer derrière la fenêtre mais je suis arrivée deux secondes trop tard. Michael est mort aux urgences.

PSY : Cette histoire a eu de graves conséquences, non?

TONY : Ziva m'accusait de l'avoir tué sans raison. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne la vérité, qu'elle se rende compte qu'on l'avait manipulée.

ZiVA : Je lui en voulais ; je n'avais plus confiance en lui. Je ne pouvais accepter avoir été manipulée.

TONY : Nous sommes allés à Tel-Aviv régler ça.

ZIVA : Mais je ne suis pas rentrée avec eux. Mon père m'a envoyer poursuivre la mission de Michael et je me sis retrouvée prisonnière en Somalie pendant 4 mois.

TONY : Au NCIS, ce n'était plus pareil sans Ziva. J'ai finit par m'inquiéter du fait que personne n'avait la moindre nouvelle. Quand j'ai appris que le cargo sur lequel elle avait embarqué aviait coulé et qu'il n' y avait aucun rescapé, j'ai voulu venger sa mort. J'ai trouvé Saleem Ulman, le type qu'elle cherchait et je l'ai laissé me capturer.

ZIVA : Ils m'ont sorti de là et m'ont ramené chez moi, en Amérique. Depuis, j'ai quitté le Mossad.

PSY : Avez-vous parlé de ceci depuis votre retour? Je veu dire... entre vous! Je sais que vous m'avez caché bien des détails.

ZIVA : On en a parlé.

PSY : Très bin, je vous donne mon accord pour cette mission. Je n'avais jamais vu deux partenaires aussi complémentaires. Vous devez former une excellente équipe.

TONY ET ZIVA : Merci.

_Le psychologue partit les laissant seuls avec leurs pensées._

TONY : Je trouve qu'on a raconté beaucoup de choses ce soir.

ZIVA : Et même trop, je n'aime pas étalé ma vie et mes entiments.

TONY : Parce-que t'en as?

_ Ziva lui administra un joli coup de poing dans l'épaule._

TONY : Aïe. T'es vraiment susceptible parfois ; mais je suis vraiment content de faire cette mission avec toi.

ZIVA : Moi aussi Tony.

TONY : De toute manière, comme il l'a dit, certains détails ne sont connus que de nous deux et resteront confidentiels!


	5. Souvenirs douloureux

_Le lendemain matin, vers 11h, Tony roulait lentement vers Norfolck, en direction de leur future maison. Ziva et lui avaient emporté avec eux quelques sacs. Tout le reste avait déjà été amené par les déménageurs. Ziva regardait la route depuis le siège passager. Ses mains étaient posées sur son ventre arrondi._

**TONY : **A quoi penses-tu?

**ZIVA : **A Sarah.

**TONY : **Tu t'entendais bien avec elle?

**ZIVA : **Oui. Tu sais, quand j'étais petite, je passais mes étés au bord de la mer. Maman possédait un ranch sur la côte et elle nous y amenait tous les quatre ; Sarah, Ari, Tali et moi.

**TONY : **Ca devait te changer de l'air de Tell-Aviv!

**ZIVA : **Oh oui, c'était notre paradis. Maman adorait Sarah et Ari autant que ma soeur et moi ; elle supportait toutes nos bêtises.

**TONY :** Elle devait être une femme bien.

**ZIVA : **Oui.

_ Le silence se fit dans la voiture. Il était rare que la jeune femme se confia ainsi à son coéquipier._

**ZIVA : **Quand ma mère est morte, j'avais dix ans, Ari en avait treize et Tali six. Sarah avait douze ans. Mon frère essayait de nous amener dans notre maison de vacances chaque été mais ce n'était pas toujours évéident.

**TONY : **A cause de ton père?

**ZIVA : **OUI. Il voulait commencer à former Ari. Il est rentré au Mossad deux ans plus tard et Sarah l'a suivi de peu. Si elle n'était pas morte, Maman aurait tout fait pour les en empêcher.

**TONY : **Elle ne voulait pas que vous rentriez au Mossad?

**ZIVA :** Tu sais, ma mère a longtemps été l'une de leurs meilleurs agents mais à ma naissance, elle a tout quitté pour s'occuper de moi. Elle faisait passer son rôle de mère avant son métier. Elle était enceinte quand elle est morte, d'un petit garçon. J'étais la seule au courant.

**TONY : **Elle n'est pas morte d'un cancer?

**ZIVA : **Non, elle a été prise dans une fusillade. Les médecins l'ont amenée à l'hôpital mais elle avait déjà perdu le bébé. Elle est décédée des suites de ces blessures quelques mois plus tard.

**TONY : **Ca devait être afrreux pour vous. Elle venait de perdre votre petit frère et vous ne saviez pas si elle allait s'en sortir.

**ZIVA : **C'était surtout dur pour elle. Faire une fausse couche sur le terrain est difficile à vivre. Tu te remets en question, tu te sens coupable, tu te dis que c'est ta faute et que tu as été incpable de protéger ton enfant...

_Tony se tourna vers sa coéquipière dont les yeux fixaient le vide. Il crut voir une unique larme roulée sur sa joue. Son front se plissait sous le poids de mauvais souvenirs._

**TONY : **Ca t'es déjà arrivé, hein?

_Ziva n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Il avait compris. Il attrapa sa main et la pressa tandis qu'elle laissait quelques larmes rouler sur son visage. De son autre main, elle caressait tendrement son ventre. Ca lui avait toujours fait du bien durant sa grossesse._

_ Quelques minutes plus tard, Ziva s'était calmée et endormie. Tony lâcha sa main. Ce n'étaient pas souvent qu'ils pouvaient sse confier ainsi. Il jeta un regard vers sa voisine, toujours endormie. Elle était jolie enceinte. Il se demanda comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cet état, la première fois. Elle devait être extrêmement jeune. Il devait avouer qu'il ne connaissait rien sur sa vie sentimentale. Il réfléchit longuement là-dessus et ne vit pas Ziva se réveiller._

**ZIVA : **Tu aimerais bien savoir comment je suis tombée enceinte?

**TONY : **Je sais comment on fait pour...

_Ziva lui lança un long regard. Ce n'était pas le moment de rigoler. Il se ressaisit._

**TONY : **Raconte-moi!

**ZIVA :** J'avais dix-huit ans quand je suis rentrée au Mossad. Très vite, je suis devenue un des meilleurs officiers. La plupart de mes collègues voulaient coucher avec moi. Mon père disait que j'étais comme ma mère, une jolie jeune femme doublée d'un excellent officier aussi insaisissable que la brise du matin. Et un jour, je l'ai rencontré. Il était d'origine musulmane et venait de se convertir. Il détenait des informations importantes sur des attentats futurs contre Israël. J'avais pour mission de le protéger. On est resté enfermés dans une chambre d'hôtel pendant quatre semaines.

**TONY : **Ton père t' a envoyé dans une mission pareille.

**ZIVA : **Oui. Il faut croire qu'il pensait pouvoir le rajouter à la liste des hommes que j'avais rembarrée.

_Ils rirent tous deux ce qui détendit légèrement l'atmosphère._

**ZIVA : **On a continué à se voir après la mission. Un an et demi après, j'avais emménagé dans son appartement et nous vivions ensemble. Un matin, je me suis réveillée avec des nausées et j'ai vite compris que j'étais enceinte. Je n'avais même pas vingt ans. Quand mon père l'a appris, il a pris peur.

**TONY :** Pourquoi?

**ZIVA : **Je t'ai dis que ma mère avait abandonné sa carrière pour s'occuper de nous. Or je lui ressemblais beaucoup, j'étais son portrait craché autant physiquement que moralement.

**TONY :** Il a eu peur que tu abandonnes le Mossad pour élever ton enfant.

**ZIVA :** Oui. Il m'a donné plus de travail pour que je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Nous avions quand même décidé de nous marrier. Mon fiancé était rentré au Mossad. Nous formions une excellente équipe. Lors d'une opération, il est est entré dans un hangar avec d'autres hommes. J'étais à l'extèrieur avec un autre officier. On surveillait le déroulement de cette affaire. On a découvert une bombe grâce aux caméras mais on était incapable de joindre l'équipe. Sans réfléchir, je me suis précipitée dans le hangar. C'était totalement irresponsable. J'ai retrouvé la bombe et j'ai tenté de la désamorcée. L'équipe m'a rejoint mais avec mon fiancé, nous avons dit aux autres de partir. Il ne restait que nous deux pour empêcher que tout explose et nous avions bien besoin de ce que contenait le hangar. Au bout d'un moment, il m'a dit de m'éloigner et de courir dehos, que je ne devais pas me mettre en danger.

**TONY : **Tu ne l'as pas écouté!

**ZIVA : **Non, je me suis éloigné mais je l'ai gardé dans mon champ de vision. Quand il a comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien faire, il s'est éloigné en courant. Il m'a vu et m'a crié de courir. On n'a pas réussi à s'éloigner suffisament. Nous avons tous deux été touchés par le souffle de la bombe. Le lmendemain, je me réveilais à l'hôpital. Mon père était là. Il m'a dit que mon fiancé était décédé et que je devrais resteraliter jusquà la fin de ma grossesse si je ne voulais pas perdre mon bébé. Ensuite il est retoruné bosser.

**TONY :** Il t'a laissé toute seule?

**ZIVA: **Oui mais Tali est vite arrivée ; elle n'est pas allée en cours de la journée. Elle était ausssi la seule à être présente le jour où j'ai accouché d'un bébé mort-né.

**TONY :** Je suis désolé.

**ZIVA : **Tu n'as pas à l'être et puis c'était il y a dix ans. Ca fait longtemps.

_Tony venait de s'arrêter devant leur maison. Il coupa le moteur et se tourna vers Ziva. La jeune israélienne s'était remise à pleurer silencieusement. Il fut déchirer de la voir aussi fargile. Il n'hésita pas longtemps avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, il s'écarta._

**ZIVA : **Merci.

**TONY :** Merci à toi, de m'avoir fait confiance.

_Ils sortirent tous deux de la voiture et observèrent la jolie villa qui se dressait devant eux._

**ZIVA : **Plutôt joli!

**TONY :** Tu viens m'aider à prendre les valises?

**ZIVA :** Je suis enceinte, mon petit derrière poilu, je ne dois pas me fatiguer!

**TONY :** Eh bien dites donc, ça promets!

_Il se dirigea vers elle trois sacs dans chaque bras. Elle le regarda et sourit avant de l'embrasser fugacement. Elle s'avança vers la maison. La mission pouvait commencer._


	6. Installation

Les premiers rayons du soleil réveillèrent la jeune femme. Ziva ouvrit les yeux et observa la pièce autour d'elle. Tout lui était inconnu. Petit à petit, les évènements précédents lui revinrent en mémoire : la mission, la scène de crime, sa cousine... A ce souvenir, ses épaules tremblèrent et elle ferma les yeux. Elle voulait se réfugier dans la salle de bains mais elle fut arrêtée par un bras. Son coéquipier l'observait, à demi-réveillé et murmura :

TONY : Ziva... reste-là...

La jeune femme hésita un instant avant de se blottir contre son collègue. Elle finit par se rendormir, bercée par le souffle du jeune homme.

Lorsque Ziva se réveilla de nouveau, le lit était vide. Elle observa la chambre mais ne vit son coéquipier nulle part. Alors qu'elle se redressait contre les oreillers, la porte s'ouvrit sur Tony, portant le petit-déjeuner sur un plateau. Il s'assit sur le lit et le posa.

TONY : Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de te lever aussi tard!

ZIVA : Ce n'est pas non plus dans les tiennes de préparer tout cela!

TONY : Comment pourrais-tu connaître mes habitudes matinales?

ZIVA : Paris, l'hôtel...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car Tony plaqua sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme. Ils s'observèrent en silence.

La sonnerie de la porte retentit. Ils sursautèrent. Sans quitter la jeune femme du regard, Tony se releva et soupira :

TONY : Je vais ouvrir.

La jeune femme grimaça. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de quitter la chambre, la laissant surprise. Elle demeura ainsi quelques temps, sans bouger.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit le rire d'une jeune femme. Aussitôt, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle se leva et passa un peignoir, voulant aller voir ce qui se passait en bas. En descendant silencieusement l'escalier, elle aperçut une séduisante jeune femme appuyée contre la chambranle de la porte d'entrée. Elle semblait être en charmante conversation avec Tony. Ziva eut un pincement au cœur.

ZIVA : Qui est-ce, chérie?

TONY : Ah Sarah! Je te présente Emy, l'une de nos voisines. Voici Sarah, ma femme.

EMY : Enchantée; Vous êtes enceinte?

ZIVA : Oui. Je l'attends pour décembre. Depuis le temps que l'on attendait cela, chéri!

Tony sourit à la jeune femme. Il observait les deux femmes. Depuis l'arrivée de Ziva, elles s'étaient toutes deux mises sur la défensive. Cependant, il ne savait pas si leur mission était réellement la cause de l'attitude de sa coéquipière.

Emy ne tarda pas à quitter le jeune couple, vexée d'avoir été interrompue par Ziva.

Dès que la porte fut refermée, Tony observa la jeune israélienne en souriant. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, Ziva posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et demanda :

ZIVA : Alors, on le prends ce petit-déjeuner?

TONY : Va t'allonger au bord de la piscine pendant que je vais le chercher.

Ils petit-déjeunèrent en riant, allongés autour de leur piscine. Le NCIS n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens. La villa où ils logeaient était magnifique.

TONY : J'irai faire les courses ce matin ; tu n'as qu'à défaire nos bagages.

Ziva venait de ranger leurs derniers vêtements lorsque la porte sonna. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée, méfiante suite à la scène du matin. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à une jeune mère.

… : Bonjour! Je m'appelle Danielle. J'habite en face de chez vous.

ZIVA : Enchantée! Je suis Sarah et je suis arrivée hier avec mon mari.

DANIELLE : Je voulais venir vous voir plutôt ce matin mais j'ai vu Emy sonner à votre porte alors j'ai préféré attendre le départ de votre mari.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, se comprenant aussitôt. Ziva ria, rapidement suivie par sa nouvelle voisine.

DANIELLE : Vous savez, elle nous a fait la même scène lorsque nous avons emménagé ici, mon mari et moi. Et le fait que j'étais à un mois d'accoucher de mon aînée ne l'a pas dérangée!

ZIVA : Ce n'est pas votre premier ,alors. Vous avez combien d'enfants?

DANIELLE : C'est mon quatrième. Elle naîtra fin novembre. Par contre, vous c'est votre premier, non?

ZIVA : Oui. On l'attend pour décembre.

DANIELLE : Garçon ou fille?

ZIVA : Je ne sais pas. Nous voulons avoir la surprise. Mais rentrez discuter derrière, nous serons mieux installées dans mon jardin.

DANIELLE : C'est-à-dire... que d'ici, je peux surveiller les enfants jouer dans notre jardin.

ZIVA : Je suis sûr qu'ils adoreraient venir plonger dans notre piscine!

DANIELLE : Là, vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous engagez. Ils ne partiront jamais plus de chez vous.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque Tony rentra, il trouva les deux jeunes femmes au bord de la piscine. Elles discutaient les pieds dans l'eau, surveillant les enfants qui barbotaient dans l'eau.

TONY : Bonjour!

ZIVA : Tony, je te présente Danielle notre voisine et ses trois enfants.

TONY : Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre toutes les deux!

Ziva lui jeta un regard noir. Elle avait très bien compris le sous-entendu et savait que Tony avait raison en pensant qu'elle n'avait que très peu d'amis.

ZIVA : On se comprend très bien toutes les deux! Tu connais la manie qu'ont les femmes de toujours se plaindre de leurs maris!

Tony laissa passer le sarcasme de sa jeune coéquipière et se tourna vers la jeune mère à ses côtés.

TONY : Votre mari travaille à la base?

DANIELLE : Il y travaillait. Il est parti en Afghanistan il y a huit mois et n'est jamais revenu.

TONY : Je suis désolé.

DANIELLE : Ce n'est pas grave. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

Tony chercha Ziva du regard mais ne la trouva pas. Elle avait du rentrer dans la maison discrètement. Il reporta son attention sur les enfants jouant dans la piscine. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à avoir des enfants. Non pas qu'il n'en veuille pas mais plutôt qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé. Peut-être qu'un jour, s'il trouvait la femme de sa vie... Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers la jeune israélienne. Il avait du mal à l'imaginer en tant que mère. Une voix bien connue le tira de ses rêveries :

ZIVA : Les enfants, vous voulez manger quelque chose? Profitez-en, Tony a fait les courses ce matin et ça n'arriva pas tous les jours!

La jeune femme regardait son coéquipier en souriant. Elle adorait le provoquer ainsi et savait que cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, tout comme elle savait qu'il réagirait rapidement. C'est pourquoi, elle fut étonnée lorsqu'il ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers elle. Avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il avait en tête, il la souleva dans ses bras et ria lorsqu'elle se mit à crier et à le menacer.

ZIVA : Repose-moi par terre tout de suite!

TONY : Non!

ZIVA : Tu as intérêt à me lâcher rapidement!

TONY : Tu veux que je te lâche?

Ziva se méfia avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. La lueur qu'elle voyait briller dans les yeux de l'italien, signe qu'il préparait un mauvais coup, ne lui semblait pas de bonne augure. Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il s'avança jusqu'au bord de l'eau.

ZIVA : Tu n'as pas intérêt à …

La jeune femme ne put finir sa phrase. Tony la lâcha et elle tomba dans l'eau.

L'après-midi se déroula sans incident. Ziva et Tony furent occuper à terminer d'emménager. Un vent de bonne humeur soufflait sur la maison. Quand le soleil commença à descendre, Tony décida d'amener Ziva dîner dans un restaurant. Tandis que la jeune femme se préparait, il regardait la télévision.

TONY : Chérie! Tu as bientôt fini? Cela fait une heure que tu occupes la salle de bains?

Personne ne répondit. Le bel italien se leva et s'avança jusqu'à la porte fermée. Il frappa mais n'eut aucune réponse.

TONY : Je te préviens, je vais entrer!

L'inquiétude commença à se peigner sur son visage. Il n'entendait rien d'autre que le bruit de l'eau dans la douche. Il posa la main sur la poignée qui tourna sans lui offrir de résistance. La porte n'était pas fermée à clef. La vapeur avait envahi la pièce. Il distinguait une vague silhouette derrière la buée sur les parois de la cabine de douche.

TONY : Ziva?... Tu vas bien?...

Le jeune homme ,inquiet, s'avança vers la douche. Brusquement un bras se tendit et une main l'attrapa. Tony se retrouva sous le jet de la douche.

TONY : AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

La jeune femme vêtue d'un simple maillot de bain l'observait, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Tony ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. La jeune femme était magnifique, l'eau ruisselant dans ses cheveux et sur son corps. Collés l'un à l'autre, il pouvait sentir le souffle de la jeune femme sur ses lèvres. Ils se rapprochèrent et la jeune femme murmura :

ZIVA : Tu voulais quelque chose?

TONY : Oui!

Elle se rapprocha de lui, plaquant son corps contre le sien, frôlant ses lèvres des siennes.

ZIVA : Je te laisse la salle de bains!

Sur ce, l'israélienne s'écarta et quitta la cabine de douche.

Une fois seul, Tony s'appuya contre le mur et soupira.

TONY : Si tu savais l'effet que tu me fais!

Tard dans la soirée, lorsqu'ils furent couchés dans leur chambre, Tony repensa à la journée écoulée, en observant la jeune femme endormie à ses côtés. Il était heureux de pouvoir faire cette mission avec elle.


End file.
